My Blader Boy
by Gracewolf
Summary: This is my song fic. Hopefully, when I'm done, almost every major Beyblade character will have sung. Please R&R *ON HOLD*
1. Blader Boi

Author's Note: If you can see the HTML tags like you can in my poem Sad-Eyed Dreamer,   
I have NO clue why that is, so please just bear with it and act like they're non-existant.   
And, maybe if enough people do this, they will finally figure out that no one likes them   
and GO AWAY! Anyway, thanx for your time in that pointless note, now,   
onto whatever else and the song. I fixed it! ^________^  
  
RG: Hi! ^_^ This is just my song parody on Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8er Boi' gone Beyblade.   
In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that great at this sort of thing (song fics),   
but that's okay. I've decided to turn this into an actual fic so be prepared to get confused! ^_^U   
My Yami, Erin is also my beyblade character. In the beyblade story I'm planning on writing,   
she and Kai have a certain... attraction.   
Anyway, please R&R and help me with my song-fics!   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
  
Erin sighed as she waited for the other Bladebreakers to show up. So far, only Kenny had   
come and he was too busy working with Dizzy to be any fun. The rain had started again and   
she had begun to shiver with the cold. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'at least I tried.'   
Erin had spent three weeks planning this night. She'd decided that the team needed some fun,   
so she went ahead and made reservations at some club for a karaoke party. After running by   
the team, she found that all them, Kai excluded, of course, thought it was a great idea.   
She had been waiting at the bus stop since six and it was now six fort-five. The bus arrived   
at seven.   
  
"Hey!" Erin turned and saw Tyson and Max running up to her at full speed, just managing to stop   
before they plowed into her. "Not going to leave without us, are you?" Tyson asked. Erin just   
smiled and shook her head. She stopped and looked around, "Where are Kai and Rei?" Tyson said   
that he hadn't seen them. Niether had Max. Rei showed up five minutes later and apologized until   
the bus showed up.   
  
Just as she gave up on her crush's appearance, he showed up, not even out of breath, though a little   
flushed. Kai grinned at her in triumph at making it, although he still didn't seem to like the thought   
of having to sing in public. After twenty minutes on the bus, they arrived at the small building where   
they would eat and sing. "Okay, we've just made it. Our reservation is for seven and it's already seven  
twenty-two, so let's go." Erin herded them all quickly inside.   
  
After they wrote their names on the waiting list for singing, the group of bladers made their to a table   
and sat down, waiting for their turns and food. As the person on stage finished stage, Erin realised she   
was up next. She smiled slightly, even though she was a complete nervous wreck inside and made her way to   
the stage. As she removed her trench coat and hung it on a chair behind her, it was obvious that she had   
made an effort to look good this night. Instead of her usual t-shirt and jeans, Erin was wearing a short-cut   
sleave-less black dress with red trim. It was accented perfectly by a red-trimmed black choker.   
  
As the music began, Erin took a deep breath and began to sing, her eyes quickly fastening to Kai's.   
She continued to watch him for the rest of her song.   
  
"He was a boy,   
She was a girl.   
Can I make it any more obvious?   
She was too cute,   
He trained night and day.   
What more can I say?   
He wanted her,   
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.   
But all of her friends   
Turned on their heel.   
They had a problem with his bad ordeal.   
  
He was a blader boy,   
She said see you later boy.   
He wasn't good enough for her.   
She had a pretty face,   
But her head was up in space,   
She needed to come back down to earth.   
  
5 years from now,   
She sits at home   
Cleaning her old blade, she's all alone.   
She turns on tv,   
Guess who she sees.   
Blader boy rippin' up nationly.   
She calls up her friends,   
They already know,   
And they've all got   
Tickets to see his show.   
She tags along   
Sits in the crowd   
Looks up at the man that she turned down.   
  
He was a blader boy,   
She said see you later boy.   
He wasn't good enough for her.   
Now he's a super star   
Bladin' 'round near and far.   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?   
  
He was a blader boy,   
She said see you later boy.   
He wasn't good enough for her.   
Now he's a super star   
Bladin' 'round near and far.   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?   
  
Sorry girl but you missed out.   
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.   
We are more than just good friends,   
This is how the story ends.   
Too bad that you couldn't see,   
See the man that boy could be.   
There is more that meets the eye,   
I see the soul that is inside.   
  
He's just a boy,   
And I'm just a girl.   
Can I make it any more obvious?   
We are in love,   
Haven't you heard...   
How we rock eachothers world?   
  
I'm with the blader boy.   
I said see you later boy,   
I'll be back stage after the show.   
I'll be at the studio,   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know.   
  
I'm with the blader boy.   
I said see you later boy,   
I'll be back stage after the show.   
I'll be at the studio,   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know."   
  
The small audience went wild, especially the table where the Bladebreakers were seated. This did not include Kai   
because he was too busy staring at Erin, his mouth hanging wide open. Erin just smiled at him and ran off-stage,   
grabbing her coat on the way. As she sat down, the rest of her team smiled and complemented her. Kai still just   
starred. "Kai? Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone as she nudged him. Finally, the boy's face muscles   
seemed to be under control once more. "Erin, you were... that is to say that you are... and why... " he trailed   
off, unable to finish hs sentences. "I'll give you a minute," Erin grinned and sipped her drink, totally pleased   
with the night's outcome.   
  
After three more people had gone up on stage, Kai finally managed to speak, "Erin, you were great. I mean, you look   
truly amazing. And... ummm..." his face took on a pinkish tinge and, try as he might, he couldn't hide it. After Tyson   
had stopped laughing at his new facial colour, Kai managed to finish, "Why... me?" Erin blushed slightly and smiled at   
him sweetly. "Because, Kai, you were the only one to ever understand me completely." She grinned and gave him a quick   
kiss. It took a few second to register, but when it did, Kai grinned like an idiot until Kenny finally got it through   
to him that it was his turn.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
  
RG: ^_^ I hope you like my new, story-fic additude. I'v decided that whether anyone likes it or not, I'm going to continue.   
Next up is Kai. Wonder what he'll be singing? Don't worry, its... interesting. PLease R&R and tell me what you think of my   
new style. 


	2. Beyblade Kai's Theme

AN: Well, I figured out that the HTML tags make no difference,   
I think, because my computer is a moron. But, that's just my personal  
opinion. Anyhow, I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter   
- it's Kai's turn. Oh, yah, like I said, Kai's song is very, very  
interesting. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kai will be singing a parody  
on the American theme for the first season of Pokemon! ^_^  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Still stunned from Erin's confession several songs earlier, Kai finally realised that  
Kenny was yelling at him. Kai turned an angry glare in his direction, "What?"  
The chief wilted, but continued, "Kai, you're up. They've been calling you for five minutes.  
"Oh," was all the leader of the Bladebreakers said in reply. As he stood up to finally get   
on stage, Kai leaned over and whispered to Erin, "I thought of this the other day, so it's   
not quite as true as I thought it would be. At least, not anymore."   
  
With that, Kai finally walked on stage. Like the rest of his team, he, too, wore a trench coat,   
like they had agreed. This was because Erin and Rei wanted everyone to dress in something   
different, to either go with their song, or just to change their style for a night. Slowly,  
the navy and silver-haired boy slid the black coat off his shoulders and dropped it on the chair,   
which was still on-stage. He smiled at the looks he was getting.  
  
Kai was wearing a skin-tight black t-shirt under an open white-trimmed blue vest about the   
same shade as the pants he usually wore. Tonight, though, he wore somewhat dressy jeans that  
were the same navy as his hair. He also wore finderless bike gloves of the same colour.  
Grinnning, Kai put on a pair of rimless black-tinted sunglasses began to sing.  
  
"I've got to be the very best,  
Unlike all those you know.  
To defeat them is no test,  
They can't corrupt my soul.  
  
I will travel across the land,  
Fighting far and wide.  
Each beyblade, to understand  
The bit-beast that's inside.  
  
Beyblade  
It is just me,  
I know it's my destiny.  
Beyblade   
(Oh) Can't risk no friends  
In this world I must defend.  
Beyblade  
I must be strong.  
My strength helps me along.  
Don't let up or I'll beat you...  
Beyblade  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Gotta beat 'em all, yeah  
  
Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will fight them everyday  
And claim my rightful place  
  
Don't fight me the time's not right,  
I don't need a team.  
I alone can win the fight,  
It's always been my dream.  
  
Beyblade  
It is just me,  
I know it's my destiny.  
Beyblade   
(Oh) Can't risk no friends  
In this world I must defend.  
Beyblade  
I must be strong.  
My strength helps me along.  
Don't let up or I'll beat you...  
Beyblade  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Gotta beat 'em all, yeah  
  
Beyblade  
It is just me,  
I know it's my destiny.  
Beyblade   
(Oh) Can't risk no friends  
In this world I must defend.  
Beyblade  
I must be strong.  
My strength helps me along.  
Don't let up or I'll beat you...  
Beyblade  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Gotta beat 'em all  
Beyblade"  
  
Tyson laughed, "Good old Kai. I know you'd have to pick a song like that." Kai just smiled   
as he slid into his seat, hanging his trenchcoat on the back of his chair. Erin leaned over   
and kissed him again while Rei and Max just smiled. A waiter walked by and took their orders  
and the group was soon making small talk, very small talk.  
  
It was getting close to Max's turn when Rei suddenly pointed toward the door. "Hey guys, no   
offence, Erin, look who just showed up," he said in a politely enthusiastic voice. Looking up,  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny grinned, Erin smiled, and Kai just sort of acknoledged their existance and   
went back to finishing his drink.  
  
Sitting on some benches near the door were the White Tiger team and the Majestics. Max waved,  
"Hey, over here!" Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Mariah, and Lee all looked up and smiled. Both team captains  
quickly asked one of the waiters if they could sit near the Bladebreakers' table. They were promptly   
led over.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
RG: *gasp* What madness (and songs) could posibly come from this? A lot, actually. Anyway,  
sorry for the wait. Hey, at least I AM updating. Unfortunately, I still have to update two more  
stories on Fanfic.Net and I think I also have one or two on Fictionpress.Net. *sigh* Oh well.  
So, what do you think? Any suggestions for Max's song? I was think ing something like  
'Why SHould I Worry' from Oliver and Company or something like that. Anyway, I gotta go.  
Please R&R 


	3. Why Should I Worry?

AN: Hello again! ^_^ I was bored, so I added yet another chapter. This time, it's Max's   
turn singing 'Why Should I Worry' from Oliver and Company. I'm not sure who to do next,   
Rei, maybe? I dunno. Please give me some suggestions on songs, too, please? *cough**cough*  
Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter of my song ficcy. I still need to come up with a good   
name for it...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Lee smiled as he and the rest of the White Tigers sat down at a table beside that of the   
Bladebreakers. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked. "Okay," Tyson replied, acting way too cool,  
"How about you?" "Same here," Lee answered. Mariah coughed a little too politely,   
"Hey, Erin, I see you and Kai have gotten a little closer since we last met up." Erin blushed  
a deep red and Kai put his arm protectively around her.  
  
On the other side of what seemed to be the center table, the Majestics took their seats.  
"Hello," Oliver said politely. "Yeah," Enrique cut in, "Hi, how's it hanging?" Robert shook his   
head and sighed. How had he come to be on the same team as this kikei? Rei smiled politely,   
"Hello, Oliver. It's good to see you again. Max decided to deal with Enrique. He grinned,   
"Hey, Enrique, long time no see."  
  
This sort of conversation went on for some time until Max was finally called to the stage.  
"Sorry, guys," he said, "I guess we'll have to finish this conversation later." He then   
pulled off his trenchcoat and ran up to the stage.  
  
Max was wearing something completely different from his usually clothes. He was wearing a  
pair of black pants and a loose-fitting red t-shirt. A silver chain hung from his belt and  
another hung loosely around his neck. He wore red gloves with the fingers cut off only for his  
thumbs, index, and middle fingers. A black head-band held back his mane of hair. Max smiled  
inocently and began to sing.  
  
"One minute I'm in the blade shop  
Then I'm training on the street  
America to Japan  
All our foes we will defeat  
  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
We're bladewise  
We can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
We're bladesmart  
We've got our team spirit heart  
  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
Keep it cool all the time  
Got that bit-beast savoir faire  
  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just a beyblade creation  
We all got blade savoir faire  
  
Our battle's just beginnning  
But now we've got it down  
Anyone can own this town  
If they wanna wear the crown  
  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
Keep it cool all the time  
Our friendship will never tear  
  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just a beyblade creation  
Gunna make everyone stare  
  
Ev'rything goes  
Ev'ry bit fits  
They loved us in America  
Adored us in Paris  
  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
With us, no one'll cross that line  
I've got friends who will care  
  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo..."  
  
Max was greeted with a great deal of applause as he exited the stage. Erin stood up and   
hugged him. "Max, you were great!" she smiled. "Why didn't you hug me?" Kai asked in a whiny  
voice. Erin kissed him, "Does that answer your question?" Kai blushed. Beside that small   
interuption, the three tables were brimming with enthusiastic praise for the blonde-haired  
boy. "That was very well-done, Max," Robert told him in his formal way while Kevin and Johnny  
both just shrugged and told him he did 'okay'. Gary smiled at his little friend and Tyson  
refused to shut up for the next two songs or, at least until their food arrived.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
RG: Well, what do you think? I'm pretty sure I'm on a roll, thought I STILL need to work on  
my other stories, I think I'll stick with this one for the time being and see how I go from there.  
PLease R&R. Flames will be used to feed the bonfire I'm going to be burning the Demolition  
Boys (excluding Tala) in. No offence intended for all you DB fans. OKay, well, laters. ^_^  
  
~RG 


End file.
